


Heart too big

by Missmadhatter96



Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Child Abuse, Family, Friendship, Gen, Implied Past Child Abuse, Post Fullbringers, Post Winter War, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: Just a little story I thought of while browsing tumblr.Friendship pairing but could be romantic if want. Phone fic no beta.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime & Ishida Uryuu
Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513223
Kudos: 13





	Heart too big

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like Inoue but I don’t Hate her. So I’m trying to write her without the bubbly idiot the series has her pictured as.
> 
> She is strong and doesn’t need saving. Her potential was wasted tbh in Ichigo’s shadow of needing to be rescued.
> 
> I’m probably gonna get shit for this...
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

  
She loved her brother with all her heart.

Inoue had many hardships growing up, her brother always gave her what he could. A roof over her head. Soft warm bed. Clothes once she started growing. Food on the table, etc.

Yes, she loved Sora.

-

Inoue doesn’t remember her parents, being saved by her brother at a young age, so why was this affecting her so?

It was just a simple day. School went smoothly, her imagination wondered off on its own like usual. Tatsuki tried her lunch today! She was happy about that. She hung out with the boys during break too. The sun was out and warm on a chilly afternoon. It was just wonderful.

So, on her way home, when she saw a mother slap her daughters hand for misbehaving in public; she went still. Her shoulders tensed and her ears rang. She felt like she couldn’t get enough air.

“Inoue-san?”

She jumped in place and spun to see Ishida Uryū behind her. A grocery band in one hand and school bag in the other.

He looked worried. His brows knitted together and a frown pulled at his lips.

“I-Ishida-kun! You startled me!” She laughed nervously. Her heart rate was still high, and her back felt sweaty. “You headed this way?” She turned slightly.

“Ah, yes.” He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose; (A habit he picked up from his father) and walked beside the strawberry blond teen.

“Ano, Ishida?”

“Hm?”

She hesitated. Even though the group of Karakura teens literally went through hell together, she was still nervous around some of them. Namely Uryū and Ichigo.

“Would...would you mind staying for dinner? Yuzu-Chan gave me her recipe for chicken curry! I-I thought...maybe..”

“I would love to stay for dinner, Inoue-san.”

Inoue smiled brightly at the young Quincy.

She grabbed his hand and raced the last couple houses until hers, all the while a smile lined her delicate pink lips.

Ishida smiled along with her and kept pace, soon she started laughing at how their were acting but she didn’t care.

They might almost be leaving high school for collage; she still thought of herself a kid at heart. Heart too big for her chest.

-

She loved her friends like family; because truth was, they were all she had left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
